real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor
Survivor ''is a reality fanon show, based on the actual reality-show Survivor. The fanon show is completely made up by producer Ella Kingsley. The show runs for 36 seasons so far. History In early 2014, Ella's sister named Amber started the fanon series called Total Drama: Isle of Terror, based on the cartoon reality series ''Total Drama. There she got help from Ella, the owner of Survivor and the wikia. The fanon story turned out to be very successful, and the characters were praised for their originality and likability. The characters were then later audition-able for the first season of Survivor. Survivor started very beta, having the first tribe names being Team A, B and C. The jury got added the season after, along with the jury vote. The team names were scrapped after the second season, starting with tribe names from season three till present. Despite it's very long start and the delay of many early seasons, Survivor started to be very professional and popular and gained more fans by season. Format Survivor is a show where multiple tribes compete against each other in challenges, where the winner receives immunity and the losers have to vote one of their teammates out. The game is divided in three parts; social, strategic and physical. Social game is the ability to place yourself in a good spot and get the people to align with you. Strategic game is the insight in alliances, rivalries and is mostly claimed by the players who plot out their targets and who manage to make moves while the physical part of the game is purely based on challenges. Over the past, Survivor has seen different twists, themes and plots. A tribe can consist of 4-12 players and a season mostly has 2-4 tribes, with the exception for a few seasons. Themed Seasons There have been multiple themes. Most famous are the All-Stars theme seasons where contestants from previous seasons get the chance to play again. This mostly delivers great gameplay and exciting TV. Throughout Survivor, the Anarchy and Fans vs. Favorites themes have made several appearances on the show while themes like Blood vs. Water, Coaches, Ultimate Panic and No-Tribes themes have made less appearances. Tribe For a overview of all tribes in Survivor history, visit Tribes. A tribe is a other name for team. A tribe can consist of 4-12 players and a season mostly has 2-4 tribes, with the exception for a few seasons. For example, in Anarchy-themed seasons the tribes are left out. Merge The most common happening in a Survivor season is the so-called Merge. The moment where the tribes merge into one is called the Merge. From there, all players are playing for themselves as individuals and compete in Individual Immunity challenges. Mostly, the merge starts at the final 7, 9, 10, 11 or 13. Also, the jury mostly starts as the tribes merge. Redemption Island For more information about Redemption Island, visit Redemption Island. Redemption Island is the place where the voted-off players arrive after their elimination. Depending on the season's theme and/or twist, the eliminated player stays and battles the next eliminated contestant to win his or her way back into the game. Hidden Immunity Idol For more information about Hidden Immunity Idols, visit Hidden Immunity Idol. A hidden immunity idol works as a regular immunity idol who gets awarded after winning an challenge. However, the hidden immunity idol is the idol that gets hidden at camp. The person who finds the hidden immunity idol must play it before the votes are read at Tribal Council if he or she decides to play the idol. Seasons 1: In the first season, Survivor: Australia, there wasn't a jury vote yet. Instead, there was a Final Challenge which was eventually won by Chloe. 2: In Survivor: Canary Islands, there were no specific twists. However, the season didn't go back to basics so that theme wasn't used either. Players For a overview of all players who have competed on Survivor, visit List of contestants. Over 400 players have played Survivor. Majority of the players have played once, but some have played twice or more. Throughout the show's running, some very famous contestants made their debut in the Survivor-world. Big names like Amy, Luna, Robin, the K3 girls and Pamela have started their journey in Survivor. The After Survivor Show The After Survivor Show is a show where previous players from Survivor join the conversation about the current season and players. In Survivor: Legends, every episode the eliminated contestant would join the After Survivor Show and talk about the game. Trivia * Survivor has the most seasons counting of all wikia shows, with 32. * Survivor is the most successful of all wikia shows.